Runaway
by creatively vamped
Summary: AU She ran into some trouble and all she needed was a place to laylow. She ended up halfway across the world with her best friend and her roommates. Now, she inadvertatly put them all in danger and all she can do is sit back and enjoy the ride.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story unless stated otherwise...

---

Alone figure stood of the roof. Watching as the last guard locked up the building and left.

'_Stupid people_.' she thought dryly. Didn't they know what they had in there?

'_Obviously not'_ she concluded.

She had tried this before, but someone else had wanted it too. She had barely escaped with her life. She was lucky then, but this time things were going to be different. She was immature at the time, rushing in going for the gold, and then trying to get out, but not this time. This time around she would go slow making sure everything was ready to go and she would leave no room for mistake. Putting on her face mask and checking to make sure it would not slip off, she glanced at her watch.

11:59:35 pm

Twenty-four more seconds.

11:59:59 pm

"Go."

Letting her voice drift through the wind she ran, picking up speed and jumping onto the next building. Her black cat suit making no noise at all. Made especially for her it fit to her every curve and because of the material it was made out of it grew back together when cut, avoided burns, and was tougher than any man-made armor. It was a gift from an associate of her fathers when she turned 16. She had been surprised to say the least when she found it on her doorstep. Now four years later she had much use for it.

Landing on the roof she did a quick look around her making sure nothing was going to go wrong.

**Who am I they ask? Well, I'm a collector of sorts. I don't buy things you see. I find absolute joy in getting them myself. See I have a normal life, but normal was never meant for me. Besides my father would be very disappointed if he knew I was not using my talents to the limit.**

'_Scale the building, drop on to museum roof, wait for ok…_'

From the ear piece in her ear she heard the one world she had been waiting for. Dropping down in front of the door she quickly pulled the faux key card out of her belt and punched in a code.

**Red light**

Punching in another code she waited…

**Red Light**

"10 seconds."

Trying a different one this time she silently prayed it would work…

**Red Light**

"5 seconds."

Urging herself to go faster, she prayed that her code breaking skills wouldn't fail her now…

'_Ahhh! Note to self work on code breaking skills. Come on, come on. How 'bout 7659?'_

**Green Light**

Slipping in the door and closing it just as the cameras came back on. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding she stopped. Quickly surveying the hallway she was in she looked to her left and saw the security office. Sinking low to roll past the door she heard two guards arguing.

"What the hell was that?"

"Look at camera two, that stupid bird is messing with the wires again."

"Uhggg. Just leave it be."

Mutely laughing to herself she crept down the hallway. Then bending down she blew a puff of hot air on the floor. Seeing the infrared grid she sighed. This was taking far too long for her liking, despite only being in the building for under a minute.

Just about to call his name she heard his childish voice over the ear piece.

"I'm working on it, Sphinx. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go."

His fingers were still moving over the key as he spoke. Alerting her that he was breaking through the next obstacle she had yet to over come. She smiled. Glad she found him when she did and glad she has someone to go home to after everything is said and done.

Sprinting across the floor, yet not being heard at all she crossed the huge room in 7 seconds flat.

'_Back flip, 4 paces, turn right, hallway, turn left, 3 paces, pass the lasers, handstand, arch back, avoid camera, key pad, _**-wait-**_ key pad?_

"327659."

Laughing quietly she punched in the code and got to work on the vault combination.

"4:32:47 and counting, Sphinx."

Cursing herself for taking so long, she reached into her belt once again. Taking off her first ear piece she replaced it with a similar, yet different one. Putting her ear against the steel door she started to turn the dial, listening intently.

'_35-42-19. Okay, get it and get out. It's as simple as that._'

Taking a deep breathe and hoping to god nothing would go wrong she took the ear piece out of her ear and put it back in it's pouch, all the while putting her first one back in. Pulling open the large steel door and barely closing it, she checked to make sure there were 2 ways out, just in case something **did** go wrong. One above her and one through the way she came in.

"Everything's set. You have 90 seconds to get it and get out before security comes looking for a problem." Hearing his voice she shook her head and started focusing on finding her prize. Then realizing that he was still close by she spoke to him in nothing, but a whisper, yet he heard her all the same.

"Okay. You know the drill, little one. Go home and whatever happens happens."

Hearing her say that he began to argue, "But, I wan-"

"No, you're still too young to help me. Okay? If something were to happen to you. I'd be lost, so please just go home." She knew he would listen. Her job was dangerous, but she taught him everything she knows. He would be fine if she gave him a chance and she would, one day. Just, not today. Today was too…difficult. She couldn't risk it.

"Okay mom"

Hearing the defeat in his little voice made her want to tell him to come, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't guarantee that she could get away without a couple of bruises. A lot of people wanted this gem and she was going to get it. Not only for it's looks but because it works very well with another one in her collection.

"I promise that we'll get you a PS3. Okay?"

Hoping that he would be satisfied with that she got back to work. She had a job to complete and if the feeling in her gut was any consolation she should be getting it and getting out.

"Okay!"

Smiling briefly she wondered what she would do with out him, but never mind that she had a job to do. Forgetting about everything, but her task she set out to work. Looking for the right security box she went down the row until she hit the jack-pot. Holding in a squeal of triumph she pulled out her lock picking kit. Now, only taking out one instrument she gently pushed it into the keyhole, turning it at a 45 degree angle clockwise and then twisting back 90 degrees counterclockwise she waited for a click.

**Click.**

"_Okay, only 45 more seconds_."

Slipping her hand into the box she pulled out a precious gem. Only stopping to look at it for a second she admired in beauty, gently she pushed it inside a black leather pouch. Strapping that onto her belt and putting away her lock picking kit, she pulled out what looked to be a gun out of a holster on her belt. Reaching straight above her head she pulled the trigger. As a grappling hoop shot out of the barrel she put both hands on to the handle. Going straight up through the air vent and pushing its way to the top of the roof the hook caught on a ledge. Then pushing a button on the side of the gun she went flying in to the air, flipping so that her head was down and her feet were up she went though the air vents. Doing a front flip as soon as she was out of the building she gracefully landed with both feet on the ground. Grabbing her hook she put it back into its holster.

Taking a deep breath she cracked her neck and was about to jump from ledge to ledge in her escape. Well, that is until she heard the one thing she did not want to hear at the moment…

---

Well, do you like my story? I certainly hope you do! Okay, I'm not going to beg for reviews, because I hate it when authors do it, but they would be greatly appreciated. And some constructive criticism is always welcome! I know this is short, but it's only a teaser. Hence the title **Prologue**. Well, until next update…


	2. Home at last

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Inuyasha…

---

Taking a deep breath she cracked her neck and was about to jump from ledge to ledge in her escape. That is until she heard the one thing she did not want to hear at the moment…

"Stop right there, Sphinx." A rough voice demanded. Well, it was definitely a man's voice. Yet it sounded immature at its best, like he was trying to sound tougher than he actually was. Still about to make her move, her muscles tensing under her suit ready for her to take off at any moment in time. She heard the safety of a gun come undone. Stilling in her movements she turned around slowly. Letting her powerful aura stretch out, yet still going undetected by the demon in front of her she wrapped it around his. She watched as he smirked in satisfaction thinking he caught her. She almost smiled at that motion. No one could catch her, she was taught by the best and she is the best.

"That's right, slowly, now put your hands up and tell me where you put that precious little gem boss what's so badly." He looked at her with glazed eyes obviously wanted to do more to her than just take the gem. "You know he's been waiting very patiently for you to make your move."

"Oh, really?" Her words were spoken softly yet he heard the underlying threat beneath the melody.

Suppressing a chill of uncertainty he answered her. "Yes really. And he wants it now, so if you'd please", he finished reaching out his hand. Thinking he'd won.

'_Shippo's going to start worrying soon'_

"Well, as much as I'd love to help your _boss_," she said spitting the word out of her mouth as if hating the way it tasted, "I have other obligations."

Wrapping her aura more tightly around his, she squeezed rendering him incapable of using the gun on her. Sprinting forward she prepared to jump to the next building. That is until a bright light stopped her just short of the edge of the building. Covering her eyes she heard yet another unfamiliar voice.

"Freeze, Sphinx!"

Cursing out loud she ran forward doing a frontal somersault and grabbing on to the helicopter's landing gear. Swinging herself to the next one she jumped onto the next roof. Then stopping to check behind her she heard the cop cars circling the block looking for her figure. Looking around she saw the entrance to the roof bang open and at least 20 or more cops started to surround her.

"Shit."

"Freeze, Sphinx! We have you surrounded, even if you were to make it off this roof alive you wouldn't make it anywhere within 20 miles of here!" Shouted a vaguely familiar voice.

Turning her head she saw him. A well-toned man walked towards her, he had short black hair, which he spiked in a mess fashion. His blue silk shirt showing off his muscles quite nicely. He was American and it made her wonder just what he was doing in Tokyo.

'_Hell, if he wasn't a cop I'd go after him._'

"Ah. Captain Stanton, you've finally caught me it seems. You must be very proud right now, ne?" Pausing she let her voice drift through their ears, "Knowing you caught the one and only Sphinx."

She's smiling now, "What do the headlines say about me? I'm 'The terror that stalks Tokyo at night.' right?" Her voice was filled with amusement, scaring the offices surrounding her.

"Yes, I am very proud right now, Sphinx." He smiled showing more teeth than necessary. He wouldn't fall for her show. She might be able to syc out all his officers, but not him. He could almost laugh at her audacity; he would not back down this time. To many times he lost her, but not today; today was a new day.

She smiled again, though this time for a different reason. He was getting cocky; he really thought he could catch her. Ha! This was too easy, not only were all his cops human, but they couldn't sense her aura. She had it wrapping around each and every one of theirs right now. All she had to do was wait for then perfect moment.

"So tell me, Captain, what will you get for capturing me? A new office, a medal, or something else perhaps?" Her voice was calm and collected just like she was taught. To her it was all about pretending.

'_Placing yourself in a new persona and doing whatever you want. Or at least that's what father always told me. Keep yourself under-control and never_**ever** _fail._'

He chuckled, "I'm not in it for the prize, Sphinx. I'm in it for the hunt. You see I'm the hunter and you're the prey. Now tell me, do you have anything else to say before we take you in to custody?" His smiled turned in to a smug smirk.

'_He thinks he won.'_ Inwardly smiling she said only one word.

"Good-bye."

As the word rolled off her tongue he frowned, "GET HER!" At once all the officers ran to jump on her and grab her. But before they knew it they were pushed down, their arms snapping to their sides, and their guns dropping before them. They were all looking at her now. Trying to find out what the hell happened. Then as she jumped into the air what they could only describe as pinkish-purple translucent angel wings came out of her back and with one powerful beat, she was air-borne. Flying through the air she turned around and watched as they all scrambled to their feet watching her in awe. Laughing as she flew, higher and higher up into the night sky. Looking below her she searched for her apartment building, looking for her open penthouse window. Seeing it she flew down going at an incredible speed then jumping through it she let her wings fall and become dormant once more.

Sighing she stretched her arms above her head. Then looking around her room she noticed something was missing. Pushing the negative thoughts out of her head, she called his name out into the darkness

"Shippo?" Looking around her master bedroom she couldn't find him. Shrugging and thinking he was in his room she decided to go change. Walking into her adjoining bathroom she took off her face mask, shoes and then finally her cat suit. Then putting on some old red and black plaid pajama pants and a black tank top she walked out and back into her room. Knowing that she'd feel better if she knew he was safe she walked across the hallway to his room. Turning on the light and looking around she couldn't find him, dropping down onto the floor she looked under the bed. Going over to the left side of the room she knocked on his bathroom door. When no one answered she opened the door. He still wasn't there.

"Shippo? Where are you?" With no answer she turned around and with a little more speed she walked down the hallway into the game room, only stopping to knock on the hallway bathroom door to check if he was in there. Nothing. Going into the guest bedroom she still couldn't find him. Running in to the living room she checked for him everywhere, next she went into the dining room. No one.

'_Okay don't panic. I'm sure he's fine, I just have to find him._' Then at basically a sprint she ran into the kitchen, looking around she didn't see him. Intent on calling everyone she knew and just about to grab her coat to go look outside she heard shifting. Turning around she saw the cupboard door open. Jogging over to it she looked in side and smiled in relief. There he was wearing almost the same thing as her, with red and black plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt a couple of sizes to big on he had earphones in his ears. Clearing her throat she expected him to hear her, but she was completely wrong. Walking up to him she poked him in the side. Laughing as he squealed then, turn around she saw happiness light up his face as soon as he saw her. Reaching down turning off his iPod nano he said, "Did you get it, ma?"

"Yup. But just what are you doing?" she asked, a slender eyebrow rose in anticipation.

"Well, I was waiting for you." Smiling innocently he hoped she bought his story.

"Right and I'm Santa Clause."

"Really? Well, I want a car for Christmas, Santa!"

Laughing at his joke she answered, "Sure! Just as soon as you turn 16."

"Awwww. Come on, mom! Please?" Giving her his best puppy dog eyes he prayed it would work.

"Just as soon as you turn 16, I promise."

Hearing him sigh she laughed again. Then watching as he reached up he grabbed 2 packets of hot cocoa. '_Wow. It seems like just yesterday I found him._' Thinking back she remembered that day perfectly.

_Flashback_

'_Ow. Oh God how am I gonna get home. Stupid friggen' jewel. I just had to want it didn't I! Ow. Please don't let there be any cops over here. Wait, what's that?'_

"_Hahaha! You though you could get away from us kitsue, ne? Well, did you like that orphanage that found you? All those little brats scared of you 'cause you're a demon! Hahaha! Well, now I found you again!"_

"_P-p-please l-leav-ve me al-l-one. G-g-go a-w-way!"_

'_That little boy. Their hurting that little boy!' And before I knew it I was in front of him just as the one they call Hiten tried to step on him._

"_And what's this? You little pathetic human, you can't stop me! See you're already bleeding. You weakling!" His voice was so evil. All I knew was that he would not hurt this little boy anymore!_

"_You leave him alone! I am a priestess miko and if you do not leave at once I will kill you." My voice… it doesn't even sound like me. It sounds so cold, and distant. I don't care though; all I know is that I will protect this little boy with my life._

"_You think you can kill me, little girl? Hahaha! You couldn't even kill a fly! Right, Manten."_

"_Right Brother." I remember it was the first time I had seen something that ugly before. "But can we keep her? I need a new specimen for my hair potion."_

"_Of course, dear brother." Then he looked at me. "Now, is time for you to die!"_

_Then lighten came out of the sky and it was going to strike me and the little boy, but then something happened. It all happened so fast; I'm not really sure what I did. I looked up and saw lightning, then bending down I covered the little boy. I waited, but nothing happened and when I looked up there was a barrier around us. And the Thunder Brothers -as they were called- were outside of it, then I stood up with the boy in my arms and I felt so angry. I was so mad that I looked at them and my hands started to feel warm. Then they became hot and the next thing I knew I had put a hand up and they were gone. Nothing but ashes remained. The little boy started crying and I was aware how much blood I had lost. I sank down to my knees and started rocking him back and forth. Then he jumped up and hugged me. Wincing in pain I patted his back. He said thank you over and over again. Becoming aware of my wounds he jumped off me and begged me not to leave him. Smiling I say, "I won't. But can you help me get home?" _

_Wiping away his tears I hear a watery, "Yes."_

_Struggling to stand up he grabs my hand and helps me._

_Later I find out that the Thunder Brothers killed his parents and he needs a new home. He's 5 years old and he's supposed to be in kindergarten, but all the kids tease him so he doesn't go. Though I am only 16, I have moved out of my home, and I have my own apartment, a job, and even though I am still a junior in high school, I decide to adopt him. Everyone thinks I'm crazy to do this, but he needs me and I need him more than most people will ever know. _

_End Flashback_

"Mom, mom, mom- are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh! Uhh…sorry what?"

"Do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah." I say smiling. I raised him. I, Kagome Higurashi, raised a little boy when I was only 16 years old. I'm 20 now and he's 9 (though in demon years he's about 13 or 14). We live in a 4 bedroom penthouse with everything we could ever want. He may not be mine by blood, but damn it he's my little boy by everything else.

"Thank you." I say when he hands me the cup. Following him in to the living room we sit on the couch, a black leather Italian imported couch, and talk about how he's going to get a PS3.

---

A dark figure stood by the window of his office. His red eyes gleaming in distaste as he watches the city before him. Waiting for the perfect time to take it and make it his. All his.

**Knock knock.**

Walking over to his desk still hidden in the shadows he takes his times sitting down.

"Come in." His malice voice drifted through the door.

Taking a deep breath his messenger prepared himself to walk thru the doors and face the devil himself.

"Sir, we finally got word from Tsuha Hakushir. And she got away, sir."

"She got away, AGAIN!" His voice rose. He was getting angry, this was not looking good.

"I want her in my office dead or alive in 1 hour. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Sir!" Scrambling away the messenger shut the door behind him a raced to the phone. Picking it up he dialed a number memorized especially for this purpose.

"Yes, Bankotsu. Naraku needs a favor."

---

"Goodnight, baby." Kissing him atop the head she smiled. Watching him as he walked to his bed room, he turned around, smiled, and waved goodnight. Slipping in to his room and pushing the door closed with his foot she heard his TV come on. Chuckling quietly to herself she walked into her room.

'_Glad I got the sound proof walls for the penthouse._'

Laying down on her king size bed she closed her eyes ready to get some shut eye.

'_Why did I get such a big bed? Oh right. 'Cause Shippo_.'

Turning on her side she tried to get comfortable, but something just didn't feel right. Opening her eyes she tried to think of what it could be.

'_I flew home tonight. They couldn't trace me._'

Closing her eyes once again she tried to think of something pleasant to dream about.

'_Oh no… Naraku_ _wanted the gem too_.'

Jumping out of bed she sprinted to her door, swinging it open she ran across the hallway to opened Shippo's door and froze…

---

"Jakotsu!"

"Yes Bankotsu?"

"Get everybody together we're goin' out."

"Okay Bankotsu!"

---

"Have they been contacted?"

"Yes, Naraku."

"Good."

---

"Hmmm. What's this we have here, Bankotsu? This boy is so cute!" The one known as Jakotsu said, talking to his lover.

"Are you Sphinx?" Bankotsu asked.

"Put him down, now." Sphinx or as others called her, Kagome demanded, wanting nothing more than to have her baby in her arms right now. She looked at him and saw no fear. He was waiting for her to tell him what to do.

'_Mom, your voice is so empty_.' Shippo thought. Showing no fear as his mother taught him, yet wanting to run and cower behind her all the same. He would be brave. His mother taught him and he knew what to do as soon as she gave him the signal.

"Okay…Jakotsu." Watching as his significant other pushed the knife closer to the little boy's neck he smirked. '_She may not look scared, but she is._' "Now, I'll ask again. Are you Sphinx?"

"Yes, I am and if you wish to live another day you will put him down, or I will kill you."

"Oh Bankotsu! She's so feisty! Can we keep her?"

"No. Naraku wants her **dead** or alive, but you can have the little boy. He said nothing about him." Bankotsu said smiling, watching as the boys eyes opened in horror.

"But Bankotsu I want her! Though this little boy would be fun to play with, I doubt he could keep up with me." Jakotsu said.

'_Oh ewwww_.' Shippo thought, already thinking he was going to throw up. '_Okay, mom, anytime now. This guy's getting a little too friendly for me._'

Looking into his mother's eyes he saw the signal. Concentrating as hard as he could, he prayed this time it would work.

"AHHHH!" Wincing as something cut into his skin Jakotsu let go of the little boy, only then to stumble back as green angel like wings came out of his back. '_What the fuck?_'

Bankotsu turned around long enough to see Jakotsu throw the boy to the ground and watched in fascination as the angel wings began to appear. Turning around he was meet with a hard kick to the stomach. Temporarily knocking the air out of him and acquainting him with the floor, Bankotsu felt a warm sensation near him throat. Bending his neck down he saw a dagger make of miko energy mere centimeters away. Hearing Jakotsu scream he looked up only to see the little boy holding the knife that was recently at his throat pressed up against Jakotsu's. Looking into Sphinx's eyes he saw nothing but anger. She was mad and she was not to be taken lightly.

"My father found you and treated you **equally**. He saved your sorry asses and this is how you repay him! You come to kill me and take me to Naraku, then to take my son and treat him as your play thing. I would kill you, but by the gods that will not be enough. I should rip you apart limb by limb and feed you to the homeless! Now you tell me, what do you have to say?" Kagome screamed, making Shippo wince. All the while watching as the color drained from Bankotsu and Jakotsu's face.

Y-y-you'rre Higurashi? K-k-kagome Higurashi?" Bankotsu asked his voice cracking.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

Stepping back as tears ran down their faces she looked up at Shippo only to see him doing the same. His wings going dormant.

"What the hell?"

"Shippo watch your language!" Kagome scolded.

"B-but mom, look!" shoving his hands in front of him where Jakotsu was weeping on the floor. "They're crying!"

Standing up Shippo walked over to his mom, wincing when his back felt like it was on fire. '_Man, learning to get those wings hurt sometimes._' When he reached his mom, he stood by her side. From here he could feel her aura as it stretched out to cover the whole house. Smiling at him she silently urged him to use his aura to search the rest of his room. Frowning when he had some difficultly she grab his aura with her own and pulled it, letting Shippo get used to the way it felt. When he could do it by himself she let go.

When her concentration was broke Kagome looked down at her feet only to see Jakotsu crying all over her, repeatedly saying "I'm sorry! I'm so very very sorry!"

When she looked up Bankotsu was walking over to her and Shippo.

"Jakotsu, get up.", Bankotsu ordered and watched as Jakotsu complied. Standing up in front of Kagome they both knelt to the ground.

"Are apologies, Kagome Higurashi. We did not know it was you. We served your father and we shall serve you until our debt is paid. Please forgive us for we were told you had died along with you father." Bankotsu said.

"Stand up." Kagome ordered.

Obeying her commands the two stood. Still looking down afraid of what she could do to them. Her father helped them in there time of need and almost lost his life for them. If she does not forgive them, then she has every right to kill them.

"I have no reason to kill you, but understand this that if you ever betray me or my family I will kill you. Do you understand?" Kagome asked her words sounding like poison.

"Yes, we understand and we thank you, Kagome Higurashi. Whenever you need us, you have the power and protection of the Band of Seven." Jakotsu answered before Bankotsu could say anything.

At Kagome's nod he smiled. She was still the same little girl he used to baby-sit and watch whenever her parents were away. She was just like her father, yet her could see the trust she had in them.

"Would you like to join us for some tea then?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, yes we would." Jakotsu answered.

Shippo sighed. Then looking at his clock he noticed it was almost six in the morning. Looking up he followed his mother into the kitchen and sat down on of the stools, it was going to be a long morning.

---

"They WHAT!"

"Naraku, sir word has been sent that the Higurashis are under the Band of Sevens protection. Not only will no one else go near Sphinx, but everyone is saying if Jakotsu and Bankotsu can break out than so can they." A messenger said to his Lord.

"Fix it by any means necessary."

The messenger smiled. '_I like the sound of that._' "Yes, sir"

---

"But mom I don't wanna go!" cried Shippo, upset with having to leave his new life.

Looking him in the eyes she said, "We have to. You will go Bankotsu and Jakotsu while I go to Hawaii to live with an old friend."

"B-b-but why! I don't wanna go where you're not going!"

"Shippo, I'm sorry, but you can't go with me. First off because I don't even know if she'll let me live with her and second off because Naraku's going to come after me and I'm pretty sure he either doesn't know about you or he knows very little. Plus the band of seven will keep you safe while I can't. Not right now anyway."

"Mom that's not fair I can keep myself safe. Please… don't leave me." Looking up with a tear stricken face he begged her not to leave. Looking down he sighed.

"Everyone always leaves me. Please don't be the same." Sniffing he looked up and meet nothing but her honest eyes. Looking into them he saw the truth. '_She's scared' _He realized and for the first time in his life he felt himself give up.

"You're scared." Shippo said at last.

Looking down Kagome told him the truth, "Yes I am. I'm scared that I'll lose you and that I'll be lonely again. I'm scared that something will happen to you and I'll have to come home everyday for the rest of my life to an empty house. I'm scared that if something is to happen to you I'll go insane.

Shippo winced. He knew his mom had a lot of power, he knew it could kill her if she slipped, but what he did not know was that he could be the cause of it.

"I'm sorry, mom and yes I'll go, but you have to promise you'll come back for me. Promise!" Shippo looked in Kagome's eyes and for the first time in a long time she saw the insecurity he felt and the reluctance to let someone else leave him.

Smiling kagome reached forward and pulled him into a hug which he gladly accepted. "I promise, little one."

---

With tears in her eyes she let him go. "Jakotsu, Bankotsu, please take care of my son and whatever he wants he gets okay?"

Bankotsu smiled before replying, "Okay, boss."

"This is only temporary okay Shippo. We'll be home before you know it. Just be strong and practice your wings 'K?" Letting out a watery laugh Kagome realized this is the first time she's cried since he fathers death.

"Okay mom. I promise to practice."

Reaching down Kagome scooped her son into her arms before twirling him around. Then gently setting him down she kiss him on the cheek and with one last look at his direction she set off to her terminal.

'_Okay I'm going to Hawaii and Shippo and the band of seven are going to Canada. Well, this certainly is a change for everyone._'With her head down Kagome continued on her way to the terminal.

'_We have to leave though, Naraku is out to get me and I can't have Shippo in harms way not when he's not strong enough to protect himself… when I'm not strong enough to protect him._' With one last wave good-bye Kagome walked down the terminal looking for gate 23.

Getting to the airplane she took her seat. Putting in head phones she had about 20 more minutes before they were scheduled to take off. Looking out the window Kagome felt herself reminiscing about the past.

_Flashback_

"_Dad! No!" _

"_Hahaha. You cannot defeat me, little girl."_

"_Kagome fly!"_

_---_

"_Daddy, don't leave me. Please…"_

_Some many tears, so much pain, this was only the beginning…_

_End flashback_

"-miss?"

Looking up Kagome saw a flight attendant hovering over her.

"Umm…sorry…yes?"

"We're about to take off, can you please turn off you music." asked the flight attendant.

"Oh yeah… sorry about that."

Smiling the flight attendant left to get other passengers ready for take off. Looking around Kagome noticed that this flight was almost full. Adults and children alike were ready to go to Hawaii. Sighing again Kagome looked up just as the Captain came on telling everyone to get into their seats. Going down the runway Kagome looked at the airport just as the plane lifted form the ground. '_Please be safe, little one._'

---

Hope everyone is happy with this chapter! It's not as long as I wanted, but I think it will suffice. Oh and I have been added to someone's favorites list! Which I am eternally grateful to ILikeToDie for adding me! I am so ecstatic! Thank you so very much for giving my story a chance!


End file.
